


When He Dies This Time

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hadn't died in a while. He never remembered the sensation, just what Sam told him of it. Until this time, but this time it is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Dies This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

He hadn't died in a while.

Not that he would be capable of remembering on his own.

It was Sam who informed Dean of the ways he passed through the veil. His only other knowledge was Ash's explanation of their frequent visits to heaven; this was the only one he could truly remember himself. But he didn't think Sam would lie, not about that.

Yet Dean had this distinct sense of déjà vu coursing through his system, reminding him of something he couldn't quite grasp. His jagged breath sounded as though it came from somewhere nearby, not his throat, and not gurgled in blood as he struggled to find his own body.

He felt as though he was being pulled away, yanked into the opposing direction of where he really wanted to go. When he tried to find voice to yell out no, he couldn't even find his mouth. It was such a strange sensation, but one that didn't feel foreign.

The more he struggled, the quicker he was taken backwards. Some small, rational part of his mind yelled that he should be feeling pain, yet there was nothing. _Nothing_. Not pain, not pleasure, not even fear – another emotional rational pumped him to feel.

Through a cloud of mist, Dean found what he was searching for. Instead of feeling shock, there was still the nothingness which engulfed every sense of his mind. Dean saw Dean Winchester. Not the one with demonic eyes, not the one with a yellow reflection. In fact, his eyes could not even been see. They were closed, and the rest of his face was fast being covered in the rich red of blood.

So this was dying. He was sure he would never remember it. Sam would have to bring him back and fill in the gaps, and he was sure of that. Sam was just stubborn enough to make sure they had a reunion.

When that mist returns, in reality only a short second before it first parted, Dean is able to capture only one last glance at his body.

In its shadows were wings.


End file.
